Home
by Aimee5
Summary: The last one was close. Two seconds later and you would've been getting a call from Harry like Danny's family did.' Adam returns home. Post 4x02.


**Title:** Home

_Adam/Fiona, post-4x02, pg-13_

xxx

The house was quiet and Adam wondered how long it had been since he'd been surrounded by silence. Fiona was out taking Wes to school and he had the sudden urge to call her to ask her to come home straight away, to wrap her arms around him and make all of his fears go away.

He walked past the hall table, dropping his keys onto it with a clatter and touched the petal of one of the flowers standing in the vase. There was a picture of the three of them on the other end of the table, but a picture of he and his wife was placed beneath the flowers. Fiona was smiling with Adam was standing behind her, arms wrapped protectively around her waist looking like the happiest guy in the world. He ran a finger along the top of the frame, smiling at the memory, contemplating how little things had changed. He still had a dangerous job, as did she, but he was still the happiest guy in the world.

The sound of the front door to his right made him look up in time to see Fiona entering, her lips curving up slightly upon seeing him.

'Hey, stranger.'

'Hi,' he spoke near a whisper. He was almost too tired to talk.

She picked up on the fact and walked towards him slowly, mimicking his dropping of keys with hers and shrugging off her jacket in one swift movement. She draped it over the banisters without even looking before enclosing him in her embrace, arms wrapping securely around his neck as his anchored around her waist, drawing her to him.

'How is it you always know what I need?' he murmured into her neck.

She smiled into his shoulder. 'I'm gifted that way.'

He stroked her hair, breathing in her scent and felt relaxed for the first time in the long hours it had been since he'd left home.

She withdrew, slowly, taking hold of his hand and guiding him into the living room. 'What happened?'

'I almost died. Twice, actually.'

Hardened by years of the same line of work, only her eyes briefly betrayed how she really felt. 'The bombs?'

'Yeah,' he replied, sitting down on the sofa and pulling her down with him. She placed her hand on his chest and leaned back so that she could see his face.

'I defused the first one. It was planted at the base of a tower block, set to go off at five thirty am. What kind of sadistic bastard would want to blow up a whole load of sleeping people?'

She didn't respond because she had no answer. She knew it had been a rhetorical question anyway.

'We stopped that one with minutes to spare. The last one was close. Two seconds later and you would've been getting a call from Harry like Danny's family did.'

She winced, and he regretted bringing up such an example.

'I'm sorry,' he began, his hand rubbing her back softly.

She leaned in to him, kissing him soundly before pulling back, tears forming but not falling. 'I'm very glad I never got that call,' she almost choked.

He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, 'me too,' he murmured.

They sat like that, just looking at each other, until she said, 'you're exhausted. Come on.' She took his hand again, half pulling him up from the sofa though she knew he was lifting himself at the same time, and led him up the stairs. Once in the bedroom she helped him shrug his jacket off and it fell to the floor as she lifted his t-shirt off of his tired body. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his trousers before crawling into bed, drawing her down with him. He again wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

'It's okay, Adam,' she murmured, stroking his cheek gently. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too.'

'I miss you being there next to me, keeping me sane.'

She touched his cheek, hand roaming over the stubble appearing across his face. 'I'm coming back to work,' she announced quietly.

He watched her, silently asking if she was sure. She nodded. 'I need to be in the field. I need to get back out there before I become too comfortable to ever want to attempt to face it again.'

'I wouldn't mind if you never did, despite my missing you out there,' he told her softly, while knowing she could never not be an agent. The recent events had affected her badly, but she wasn't one to back down and, if nothing else, was too strong to not return.

'I know.'

He sighed, resigned to the fact that he'd never be able to convince her otherwise. 'So when are you coming back?'

'I'll go back in with you, if that's alright.'

''Course it is.'

She smiled. 'Get some sleep.'

He nodded, already halfway there. 'Will you stay?' he murmured, subconsciously tightening his hold on her.

Mimicking his actions yet again, she brushed her lips against his cheek and replied in kind.

'Yeah. I'll stay.'

_Fin_


End file.
